marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brock Rumlow (Earth-199999)
, , ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Triskelion, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = https://www.instagram.com/p/BE1n9XilXzI | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Burn scars | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former secret agent; former STRIKE Agent | Education = Military training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | PlaceOfDeath = Lagos, Nigeria | Creators = Stephen McFeely; Christopher Markus | First = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Brock Rumlow) (As Crossbones) | Death = | Quotation = It ain't about any of that for me anymore. I just want them to feel the pain, the loss, of everything they took from me. And make them pay for it. In blood. | Speaker = Brock Rumlow | QuoteSource = Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Brock Rumlow was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and member of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team. Secretly, Agent Rumlow and his team were among the Hydra cell embedded in S.H.I.E.L.D. after the organization recruited Arnim Zola as part of Project Paperclip. S.T.R.I.K.E. often worked alongside fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Captain America and Black Widow. One of their missions consisted in retrieving the allegedly destroyed Zodiac Virus from a group of terrorists led by Baker who planned to release it in Chicago. Rumlow and S.T.R.I.K.E. later accompanied Captain America and Black Widow on a mission to the Indian Ocean to rescue one of S.H.I.E.L.D's ships from the Algerian pirate Georges Batroc. After the mission, Director Nick Fury became suspicious of Project Insight, which unknown to him was Hydra's plot to use a fleet of helicarriers to kill millions of individuals targeted by an algorithm Dr. Zola designed to select potential threats to global stability. Hydra's Takeover Once the Winter Soldier apparently killed Director Fury, Alexander Pierce, the highest-ranking Hydra agent within S.H.I.E.L.D, had Rumlow and S.T.R.I.K.E. spearhead the operation to bring in Captain America. However, a surprise attack on Rogers in an elevator at the Triskelion failed, allowing Cap to get away. S.T.R.I.K.E. were later able to capture the rogue Steve Rogers and his comrades Black Widow and Samuel Wilson after a fight with the Winter Soldier, although the three were again able to escape captivity with the help of Maria Hill. Moments before Project Insight was about to be launched, Captain America and his team infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed the true intention of the project and the Hydra sleeper agents behind it. Agent Rumlow and his S.T.R.I.K.E. team barged into the S.H.I.E.L.D. control room and ordered at gunpoint a reluctant technician to go ahead with Project Insight and launch the helicarriers anyway despite what Cap said. Agent 13 was able to intervene before Rumlow killed the technician, starting a gunfight in the control room. Later, upon hearing that Widow was with Pierce, Rumlow attempted to get to her location only to be intercepted by Samuel Wilson, who engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Although Rumlow was the stronger of the two, Wilson tricked him into being hit by a helicarrier crashing into the Triskelion. Crossbones Although Agent Rumlow was presumed dead, he in fact survived the crash albeit horribly burned. After recovering, he found out that Pierce had been killed during the attack. He escaped the hospital where he was being kept, and assembled a group of mercenaries to aid him. He and his mercenaries attacked and robbed an illegal weapons trade. Rumlow shot one of his men for almost saying "Hail Hydra," claiming it wasn't about Hydra any more. It was about revenge. Many months later, Rumlow was found to be headed for Lagos, Nigeria. Captain America and his fellow Avengers stopped him and his mercenaries at the Institute for Infectious Diseases, bringing Rumlow into a personal fight with Rogers himself. Rumlow was eventually overpowered, with Rogers demanding that he reveal who he was working for. He then mentioned Bucky, momentarily distracting Rogers. Rumlow used this to quickly activate a bomb attached to himself. Wanda Maximoff used her powers to whisk him high into the air and away from Rogers where he was consumed in a fiery explosion, which also resulted in the deaths of Wakandan humanitarians from a nearby building. | Powers = | Abilities = Peak-Physical Condition: His natural strength, speed, agility, stamina, metabolism, senses & resilience are at the levels of top olympic level athletes. He is one of the few humans to hold up against a Captain America, a man who has inhuman physical enhancements & is a master martial artist, the longest. Pain Immunity: Due to his burned pain receptors, he can no longer feel physical pain at all. This was seen when Romanov tried to sting him with her high powered stinger on the area of his neck not protected by his armor & he was barely fazed. Every time Captain America tried to harm him on his non armored body parts, he was barely affected. Master Martial Artist: Brock Rumlow is a master hand-to-hand combatant, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combat, and various forms of martial arts. He is one of the few humans to hold up against a Captain America, a man who has inhuman physical enhancements & is a master martial artist, the longest. Expert Marksman: Rumlow is a superior marksman with an extensive range of ballistic weaponry. Expert Tactician: Rumlow is a highly skilled strategist. Due to his military training, Rumlow is a highly skilled strategist with extensive knowledge in warfare and military combatives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Rumlow previously had access to S.H.I.E.L.D. issue uniform, weaponry, and communications gear. Battlefield Suit: Rumlow, after the HYDRA Uprising, started to wear a specialized body armor. He also wore a helmet, to help him hide the scars on his face. *'Weaponized Gauntlets:' Rumlow wears specialized gauntlets that grants him superhuman strength, matching the strength of Captain America. It also have retractable blades hidden inside. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Combat Knives * Taser Rods * Variety of handguns and rifles | Notes = * Frank Grillo portrays Crossbones in the films Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Endgame. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Брок Рамлоу (199999) Category:Weapons Expert Category:Suicide Category:Martial Arts